epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joshuakrasinski/lucy loud vs gwen ft.jason vorhees the count elvira blade ozzy osbourne alice cooper edgar allan poe stephen king and raven
Intro JOSH'S EPIC RAP BATTLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LUCY LOUD! VS...! GWEN! BEGIN! Lucy It the nick goth lucy loud coming in to reap some souls. you can't do anything to me raven my ryhmes are bold. i know everything there is about darkness. the only thing you know is how to be a bitch i've been doing this for a while now of nickelodeon's tip shows. my heart is dark and bitter and my flow is hard cold. your only time on tv again is in that total dramarama kiddy show everybody knows compare to you i have the better flow. Gwen i'm a total drama fan favorite been in this for a long time. now i've back from my rap battle with daria to spit some more rhymes. i can sing dance which means i can rap too. which is more then i can say for you. your a sterotype of goths your got dethroned by spongebob. not to mention your sister lola is a bitchy snob. i am a true goth skeletons are my one pasttime. your anti social talking to the dead i'm talking to people in they're prime. Jason cha cha cha cha ah ah ah ah. it's jason bitched here to beat ya. i kicked freddy's ass i'm guessing your my next opponents. i will hack and slash you with my machete then make sure you die of decapitation. that's what people get though for me and my mother's seperation. the hockey smashed slasher gonna make this a bloody thirteenth, i will bury your remains in the ground in the soil beneath my feet, i win this battle i won this your gals defeat. The count i am the count i love to count but i'm vampire to the end. wanna know how many wins i'll get let's count them then. one for beating a loud from a show that's overrated. two for beating a goth that was loved but now is really hated. 3 for putting down this killer for good. that's three medals understood?. cause my show been on 25 years. now that i've won this battle i've leaving to switch gears. Elvira it's the mistress of darkness here to tell to you straight. i got boobs to drine men wild and i don't need to debate. lucy here come from a mom who is downright crazy. gwen when they made totaldramarama cartoon network was lazy. count how about your count how many bruises i put in your face. i think i've won this goth rap battle race. i know horror jason and your not one. i won this battle we are done. Blade the vampire hunter is living the hype. i may hunt vampires but tonight i am hunting the goth type. lucy you worship vampires so i'm coming for your head. gwen i think your show is dead. count your from a kids meaning you can't throw a good diss. elvira driving men wild ha you wish. i was played by the legendary wesley snipes. now stay back your feel the wrath of my big knife. Ozzy hope you feeling ready cause we'll alll going for a ride. all aboard the crazy train you got nowhere to hide. i don't wanna stop so i won't stop at all. i will send you down to hell after you fall. i'm the lord of darkness got a ad for warcraft. compared to me your gothness is crap. lucy and gwen need to get a little life. all the rest of you will be my little snack as i lick your blood from my knife. Alice Cooper oh yeah! alice cooper in the battle of the demons i got the whole world on it's feet. you best just stand there and bow on your kness. lucy loud gwen you can't pretend i'm the biggest dark influencer from the north south east and west. you all know i'm the best elivra and count got burn you at the steak. ozzy dude you can't catch a break. jason i am horror king so best stay dead. blade you trinity sucked more then a chubracapa so it's time i fill ya full of lead. eap on this night so dry and dreary as i spread this talk so dread and weary. i can defeat these fictional characters for they're bad tv series. ozzy alice give up your getting old. count your the most pahthetic vampire of this tale i ever told. jason stay dead your milking your franchise. elivira weren't you supposed to die?. blade your film carrer was a tragedy your movies sucked eggs it's so dssapointing. so i thing i am the one the fans have been wanting. Stephen it's stephen i'm shining like the shining. poe i beat you before stop lying. elvira i'll give a big belly to go with those boobs. gwen and lucy your the worst characters on the tube. jason alice ozzy your not scary. when i make monsters better be warey. my films have brought me sucess it is getting a chapter 2. you lost in this battle there was nothing you could do. Raven i the half demon raven ready to send these peopel to hell. but i will admit i'll miss you you were doing so well. mr. king your a jerk mr.poe your already dead. blade you should take that sword and stick it through your head count i do watch kids shows so don't even try elvira to me is still a virgin she'll never be a bride. lucy you should stop studying the dead and your siblings out. jason your momma's boy you can't even scream or shout ozzy and alice please just retire and get the fuck out. Outro WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! JOSH'S *blood drips* EPIC RAP BATTLES! Category:Blog posts